


The Hell Called Life

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [14]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: He was tired of the world around him.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Prompt Challenges [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 1





	The Hell Called Life

**Author's Note:**

> For my [100_situations](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/) challenge.  
> Prompt: 001. Tired ([Table](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/35288.html))  
> Beta: AlexT/Dom  
> Thanks to mistokath13 for pointing out some inconsistency with the tense. Fixed it. *crosses fingers that I didn't miss fixing this anywhere*

Chase was in a void, he was tired of the world around him. He was sick and tired of having to listen to the same arguments from Cameron and Foreman, was tired of House insulting him at work. And he didn’t want to smile at patients anymore.

It wouldn’t be so bad if only his life outside of work would actually be a good balance to it, but idiot that he was he had to fall for House and actually start dating him. Chase snorted when he thought about Cameron’s idea that House was a closet romantic. House was just like he was at work, a large spoilt child that wanted to be catered to. House could care less if it was Chase doing all the work or if there was someone else. For all that Chase gave, he got nothing in return. Well, he got his wish fulfilled to be able to touch House and have lots of sex with him, but this could work out only for so long.

Chase wished he could take a break, a break from work, from House, from their fucked up relationship that only existed because he still wanted it to. Because he was addicted to House like House was addicted to vicodin and he found himself not wanting to give up what he had no matter how bleak the future was looking.

Closing his eyes, Chase wished that things would be alright when he opens them again. That a good night’s sleep was all he needed to turn this dreary world to some semblance of happiness. Then House came in and interrupted his thoughts for another round of insults to their intelligence while trying to get a working diagnosis for their patient. When did he become so dispassionate about being a doctor? It didn’t even matter that he wanted to prove to his father that he could succeed where his father had failed.

Chase really wished he could take a break right now.


End file.
